Research
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: Mayuri decides to research different couples in the Seireitei. He starts with the most interesting one. Byakuya/Kenpachi, Shuuhei/Hanatarou, Kira/Isane, and many others. No flames. No like yaoi no read.


This was something I wanted to do for Bleachhedonism, but it wouldn't post on livejournal so I decided to put it on here. I'll probably make this into a series, but for now it's a one shot. So enjoy.

Bleach

Research

There were many ways to piss off Mayuri Kurotsuchi. From breathing to the way somebody ate their lunch it didn't make much for a person to piss off Mayuri. The one thing that really pissed of Mayuri was the way people acted during the seasons. He didn't understand why people would complain about the cold when they knew winter was coming. In the spring he didn't understand why people complained about pollen and their allergies flaring up. He didn't know which season pissed him off the most fall or summer. In the fall, he had to hear the complaints about certain things such as the leaves falling. In summer, he had to listen to the complaints of the heat. Not to mention see some of the "clothes" people would wear. If you could call them that especially the pieces of material Matsumoto loved to wear.

Mayuri shudders at the thought of the changing seasons. Although he should feel relieved that he could see another summer, he could care less. As long as people's complaints didn't interfere with his data then he could go on living in his lab. Another reason why he enjoyed his lab during the spring and summer he didn't have to see all the couples in Soul Society. Ever since Aizen's defeat in the Winter War newly form couples have been popping up everywhere, much to Mayuri's disgust.

He didn't understand the need for couples to show the world they were together. People could tell by a person's mannerisms around the other if they were in an intimate relationship together. However, people still felt the need to show how much they loved one another. It made Mayuri sick every time he saw it. The bad thing is he _always_ saw it. Every time he decided to take a walk to his other labs or just to enjoy the day. Just because he hated seeing others act in the seasons didn't mean he didn't love the seasons.

He's seen everyone from Ukitake and Shunsui to Ichigo and Renji. Shunsui couldn't keep his hands off of Ukitake now that he was ok. Ichigo was the same over Renji. He's seen Ukitake and Shunsui dote on Toshirou. Something Matsumoto loved to point out every chance she got much to Toshirou's chagrin. He's seen Ikkaku and Yumichika go at it so many times it was ridiculous. Even Hanatarou who was normally so quiet and private was making out with Shuuhei on one of the public benches. That was something Mayuri didn't expect. Kira was another surprise. Mayuri passed him one day holding Isane in his lap. He didn't know what to say since it was very unusual to see Kira holding anybody in his lap.

Mayuri figured something was in the air that was causing everyone to show their affection in public. He didn't deduce what it was, but he would look it up after he saw to his other experiments, which needed his undivided attention. Although Mayuri had to admit, the couple that surprised him the most was Byakuya and Kenpachi. He didn't know what to make of that one. He didn't even know they had something going on until that day in Hueco Mundo when he watched Kenpachi fight Yammy. He shudders whenever he thinks about that day.

(Back to the Winter War…)

_After Ichigo left for the final fight with Aizen Mayuri turned around to the fight happening in front of him. Kenpachi was over Yammy like a mad man as Byakuya watched him. Mayuri wondered why Kuchiki was watching Kenpachi with such an attentive eye. He thought nothing of it since it was a war and all the captains had to look out for each other. Rather, they were supposed to look after each other. What Yamamoto-taichou didn't know wouldn't hurt him._

_As he continued watching the fight he edged closer to get a better reading on the Arrancar's energy. He didn't know he would be getting more than just an energy reading. As he watched Kenpachi fight, he could hear everything he was saying._

"_Byakuya! Come on don't you want to kiss me?" Kenpachi asked as he sliced another part on Yammy._

_Mayuri blinked did he hear that correctly? He decided to ignore it when Byakuya responded in his normal cool tone, "I don't think this is an appropriate time for that Kenpachi."_

"_Aww come on you might not see me again after this." Kenpachi said running down Yammy's arm cutting a path along the way._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure even if you die you'll find a way to contact me from wherever you are." Byakuya said._

_Kenpachi groaned, "Damn it Kuya-kun I know you want to kiss me. You're just too scared to admit it." He jumped in front of Byakuya as Yammy fell down to the ground._

"_I'm not too scared. I just won't kiss you because you're dirty and sweaty. I don't want to ruin my uniform." Byakuya said._

_Kenpachi scoffed, "That never stopped you before. You always said you loved watching me spar. If I remember correctly you love the way the sweat roll downs my body, right?"_

_Byakuya took a small breath that only a keen eye could see. His face didn't change as he looked at Kenpachi who didn't wipe the grin off his face. _

"_Well?" Kenpachi asked._

"_I remember what I said Kenpachi. I meant every word of it. If you weren't fighting Yammy right now I would definitely have my way with you. However, you are in the middle of a fight. Unlike the many members of your squad I can control myself." Byakuya said._

_Kenpachi leaned forward one of his bells brushing Byakuya's cheek lightly as he smiled, "Are you sure you can Kuya-kun?"_

_Byakuya placed a small kiss on the bell before looking up at Kenpachi with a sensual glint in his eyes, "Oh I can Kenpachi, but the question is can you control yourself." He practically purred much to Mayuri's shock and Kenpachi's delight. Kenpachi swung his zanpakuto at Yammy knocking him down again as he turned back to Byakuya._

"_Come on Byakuya one kiss just one kiss," Kenpachi said._

"_No," Byakuya said._

_Kenpachi groaned turning around to swing at Yammy again. Once Yammy fell down again he turned back to Byakuya. _

"_How about we make a deal?" Kenpachi said._

_Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Really? What kind of deal?"_

"_If you give me a kiss now then I'll let you do whatever you want when this is over." Kenpachi said with his patent smirk._

"_Or I give you a kiss now and I'll wear you out once this is over." Byakuya said with a small smirk. Mayuri didn't see the look of excitement in Kenpachi's eyes, but he didn't need to. Kenpachi's energy alone was enough to give him a clue. His energy made his machine for Shinigami go crazy. He didn't know it was possible for a Shinigami to produce such energy, especially a Shinigami who didn't know the name of their zanpakuto. It was something he would have to research, but right now he was focusing on trying to block out Byakuya and Kenpachi's conversation._

"_Really? You'll wear me out." Kenpachi smirked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes because seeing you like this sweaty…your clothes ripped…your hair a mess…makes me want to push you against one of these rocks and fuck you until we both can't walk." Byakuya purred against Kenpachi's lips. Kenpachi moaned softly as Mayuri fought the urge to gag openly. He couldn't believe he heard such language from Byakuya, the uptight noble, before. It was normal to hear that type of language from Kenpachi, but it was unheard of to hear it from Byakuya. _

_Kenpachi smiled, "I'll see you to that Byakuya."_

_Byakuya smirked as he leaned forward planting a quick, but passionate kiss on Kenpachi's lips, "Then go,"_

_Kenpachi smiled stealing a kiss from Byakuya before going back to fight Yammy. Mayuri couldn't believe the conversation that took place between Byakuya and Kenpachi. Two men he never thought would have a conversation together let alone one of that nature. Then another startling thought entered his mind. _

_**Kenpachi isn't the dominant one in the relationship. It's Byakuya!?**__ he thought as he looked over at Byakuya who smirked at him as if he could read his mind. _

"_To answer your unasked question yes it's true." Byakuya said chuckling at the shocked look on Mayuri's face before turning back to watch Kenpachi fight. Mayuri didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he should analyze first the Arrancar's energy or the dynamics of Byakuya and Kenpachi's relationship. _

Mayuri shook his head as he walked to one of his many labs. It was conveniently placed in between Squad 11 and Squad 12 so he was able to observe different events if he needed to. He walked inside checking over his machines and data. He made sure everything was in running order and all his experiments were running smoothly. He walked outside to check some of the reiatsu seeds he planted when he heard something. He ignored the noise at first until the noises became constant.

He groaned in annoyance as he walked back inside the lab. He walked over to his computer console. He entered his password pulling up the security cameras once he was in the system. His eyes widened slightly. It was Kenpachi and Byakuya making all that noise. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, _Why are they making all that noise?_ He thought tapping a few keys as the volume of the video became louder. Kenpachi leaned against the wall as Byakuya stood in front of him. He didn't have his kenseikan which surprised Mayuri. Byakuya wasn't seen without it. He wondered what would prompt such a change of wardrobe for the normally pristine captain. He didn't have to wonder for long.

"Give it back." Byakuya said fixing Kenpachi with his most venomous glare.

Kenpachi smirked, "Give what back?"

"You know what, don't act dumb."

"I really don't know what you mean Byakuya."

Byakuya growled softly, "My kenseikan give me back my kenseikan."

"I don't have it." Kenpachi said smirking.

"You do, I know when you're lying to me." Byakuya said.

"Do you? How can you tell?" Kenpachi asked with the same smirk on his face.

"You continue to smirk as if it's some huge joke when it's not. I want my kenseikan give it to me now." Byakuya said.

Kenpachi's smirk widens, "How about we make a deal?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "A deal? What kind of deal?"

Kenpachi chuckled, "I'll tell you where your kenseikan is if…you give me a kiss."

"This again, are you that addicted to my lips." Byakuya said walking closer to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi smiled wrapping his arms around Byakuya's waist, "What can I say? You're addictive…"

"Am I now? Well you are very addictive yourself Kenpachi. I can't get enough…" Byakuya said wrapping his arms around Kenpachi's neck. He pushed his body closer to Kenpachi's sealing the gap between them. Kenpachi deepened the kiss tightening his hold around Byakuya's waist. Byakuya moaned softly tightening his hold slightly around Kenpachi's neck. Mayuri couldn't believe what he was seeing. Byakuya and Kenpachi were in the space between his lab, kissing as if their lives depended on it. He shook his head _What the hell is in the air? Maybe I should go over there and tell them to leave. _

Part of him wanted to kick Byakuya and Kenpachi out of the area. While another part of him wanted to continue watching. He wanted to study a relationship. Since so many were popping up in the Seireitei lately. Even his Nemu was going against his wishes and taking interest in somebody. With all the couples appearing in the Seireitei Byakuya and Kenpachi seemed to be the best one to begin his research. Once he had all the data he needed then he would kick them out. Until then he would just watch. Besides, it was in the name of research after all.

Hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. I'll probably edit it soon, but I wanted to turn in something. Until next time everyone ^^

P.S.: Still looking for a beta so if anyone want to volunteer or steer me towards a good one that'll be good. Thanks in advance. Well that's enough from the authoress from now. As Gin would say bye-bye ^^.


End file.
